The End
by Imaginary-Paperdolls
Summary: Kenny x Tweek yaoi


Kenny sighed heavily as his parents argued over drugs. It had gotten worse over the years to the point where DCF came and took his sister. For some reason, he had decided to stay in the shitty house with his shitty parents. He could've left with her... He could've been happy and loved. He looked down at the scars on his arms and wrist. What did love feel like? He would ask Stan and Kyle sometimes being that they were dating but their explanation wasn't satisfying. Cartman would say his usual bullshit. He may have lost weight but he didn't lose the attitude nor the personality. He sighed again when it was silent. Pushing the college brochures aside, Kenny stood up and stretched. He had two more years before he could even send out a college application. He wished he were a Senior right now just so he could be able to officially leave this hellhole at 18. His computer made a Ping! noise as he received a message. It was from Tweek.

 _I'm outside. Just me this time. Stan and Kyle went ahead. Ready?_

Kenny put on his orange sweater then grabbed his backpack.

 _Coming now. I know they're together but they could've at least stopped by to say hi. Be right there._

He turned off the computer then climbed out of his window. He then rounded the corner of the house to the front. Tweek stood at the sidewalk jittery as always but not as much as he used to. "S-shall we?" He asked. Kenny shrugged then started walking in the direction of the South Park High School. He knew how much the other hated silence so he let him talk as they walked, not really saying much. He never really spoke anyway. At the start of high school, Tweek had offered to walk with Kenny. Stan and Kyle had been dating since the end of seventh grade and who the hell wants to walk with Cartman?! So he accepted the offer and actually enjoyed walking with the other. "S-so then Butters told them t-that I was French and we got through. I h-heard Mr. Hanky is leaving South Park. It s-seems like a lot of people are. Are you gonna leave w-when you graduate?" Kenny stopped walking and looked at Tweek. The other had stopped also but didn't look at Kenny. Any other time that question would've been met with an obvious yes but the way Tweek sounded, it surprised Kenny. He pulled his sweater down from his mouth. "Are you?" He asked. Tweek slowly shook his head. "M-my parents want me to stay and h-help with the family business." He said. "Do you want me to stay?" Tweek started walking again. "This isn't about what I want. Let's hurry up and get to school." Kenny tilted his head. What was that about? He went back to walking at Tweek's side. Tweek remained silent now. Kenny began to worry about him and was tempted to ask what was wrong. Yet it was obvious the other didn't want to speak.

During class, Kenny scribbled on his notebook. He wasn't really paying attention to the teacher like he should. The class was noisy as always. Stan, Kyle, and Cartman were arguing as always, Cartman had said some bullshit remark about Kyle being Jewish and Stan had stood up and threatened to punch Cartman. Butters was holding Cartman back while Kyle held Stan. Kenny sighed. They never really were friends anyway. Cartman was an ass and no one really cared about Kenny. Even when he died, all they said was 'Oh my God! They/he/you/we killed Kenny! You/we're bastard(s)!' Then that was it. He just stayed forgotten until the next day or two. Realization hit Kenny at that moment. He looked around at all the familiar faces. He knew everyone yet no one really knew him. If he were to disappear forever... no one would notice or remember him. No one would miss him. He went back to scribbling on his notebook, eventually falling asleep. The bell for lunch rang waking Kenny up. He packed his stuff then headed the opposite way of the cafeteria. The Goth kids still hung out on the stairs. Before he made it outside, Tweek had stopped him. "S-sit with me at l-lunch? You always g-go outside." Kenny looked at Tweek then at the door to the Goth hangout. He turned to Tweek and started walking toward the cafeteria. Maybe he had one person who would miss him. Maybe. Craig, Clyde, and Token were sitting at the table also. They were debating whether or not Pluto was to be suggested as a planet again or if they should just drop the conversation. "I'm just saying, Pluto has been a planet for thousands of years. What balls does NASA have to claim it isn't?" Clyde said. "Let's claim every dwarf planet in the system as a planet why don't we? Do you even hear yourself?"

"Greek mythology has Hades, the Romans changed his name to Pluto and gave him a planet. Hades deserves at least a planet!"

"The Greeks and Romans were a race of gay psychopaths who would name their dicks Zeus if they wanted too."

"Can you guys just shut up. This has been going on for a month."

"Shut up Token."

Kenny felt a bit out of place. He looked around at the group and started to smile. No one was calling each other names. They would turn to him and ask for his opinion. He didn't say anything but felt touched to be part of the group. "Come on Kenny, you have to say something about this." Kenny chuckled and shook his head. He turned slightly and glanced at Tweek. He was laughing and having fun. He looked at Kenny once in a while with the same look Stan and Kyle gave each other. It made his heart flutter but then it fell. This wasn't his world, not his friends, not his place. Yeah they made him feel like he belonged, but he knew that if he hadn't sat there, they wouldn't have given him the time of day. Not even a single thought. What did Tweek think of him? Did the other male really want to hang out with him? He stood up and started to leave. "You're leaving already?" Token asked. "Is everything alright?" Craig added. "We'll come with you." Kenny held up his hands. Tweek was the only one who didn't say anything. He was looking down at his hands. Kenny wasn't sure about what to say. "L-let him go if he wants too..." Tweek said softly. It were as if he was going to cry. Kenny opened his mouth to speak but closed it. Craig, Clyde, and Token were looking at Tweek with a confused expression. When no one spoke, Kenny left.

Later that night, Kenny was sitting at the lake with the Goth kids. Music was playing softly in the background as they smoked. Kenny just sat in silence. He never spoke to them or smoked. He always wondered why he even hung around them but then he remembered that they were the only ones who knew why he wouldn't stay dead and they had a tool that could make it happen. He went through his memories, trying to find reasons but found none. With a silent determination, he stood up and held his hand out to the Goths. They looked up at him with a reluctance that was out of character for them. "We weirdly consider you as a friend..." Kenny didn't look at them but continued to hold out his hand. The youngest girl of the group slowly gave him a small black and silver blade. "Once an immortal dies by the blade, they never come back." She said softly. Kenny put it in his pocket then slowly went home. It started to rain by the time he got there. When he walked in, he noticed that his parents were passed out on the sofa with the tv showing nothing but static. He slowly crept by them and went to his room. There, he started typing. First he messaged Tweek. Then he posted something on Facebook. He set his page and email to be deleted at midnight. Taking the blade from his pocket, Kenny closed his eyes and let out a tired sigh. He had some business to take care of.

When Tweek left the school, he half expected Kenny to be waiting for him. For five years, Tweek had developed a crush on him. Token and the others wanted to help him out by talking Tweek into inviting him to their table. Plus they thought Kenny was cool. But the plan backfired. Kenny had gotten up real quick and left. Tweek felt like Kenny didn't want to be around him and just let him go. It was raining and Tweek had forgotten his umbrella. It was better that way he guessed. The rain would help wash away the shame and sadness. By the time he reached his house, his clothes were completely drenched in water. His mother quickly rushed over with a towel. Ever since the death of his father two years ago, his mother had become over protective of him. She had him stop working at the coffee shop, got him medicine and therapy to lessen the shaking and the twitches, and pretty much treated him like a normal kid. She told him to strip off all of his wet clothes then go take a hot shower to warm him up. A hot shower was what he needed anyway to help ease the heartache. When he was done, he had put on some sweatpants and a T-shirt. His mother called from downstairs to say she was going to work and that dinner was in the oven. The usual. He made his way to his room and turned on his computer, logging onto Facebook. He checked his messages and was surprised to see that he had gotten one from Kenny.

 _Tweek. Don't look at my post. Meet me at the old elementary school. I need to talk to you._

Without thinking, Tweek, dashed out of the house and ran to the school. It was Semi-dark out due to the heavy storm clouds and the quick approach of night. Tweek spotted a dark figure leaning against the school. Cautiously, he approached them, figuring that not all of what his mother was trying to protect him from wasn't real. As he half hoped, Kenny was standing there with his eyes closed. Something had fell from his hands and onto the ground. Tweek quickly went over to him then stopped just three feet away. There was blood. A whole lot of blood. It was puddling at Kenny's sides, dripping from the hands hidden in his sleeves. Tweek began to panic. "K-Kenny what's this about?! W-what's going on? I don't understand... We gotta get y-you to a hospital and-" He was cut off with a squeak. Kenny was holding his face gently while kissing him deeply. Tears fell from Tweek's eyes as he returned the long awaited gesture. They slowly pulled away from each other. Tweek looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. "Kenny? W-what's going on?" He asked again. Kenny just smiled with tears of his own. "Goodbye Tweek." He said. "G-goodbye? What do you mean? Kenny? Can you please just talk to me for once?" The other male said nothing as he slid down to the ground. Tweek fell to his knees and shook Kenny. "Kenny! Kenny get up! S-stop playing around. This isn't funny!" He exclaimed. But the other didn't answer.

A month later, it was raining. Everyone stood around Kenny's grave. He never came back. The hospital ruled his death as a suicide due to the deep cuts on his wrist. Tweek never thought that losing someone would hurt this bad. Yeah he hurt when his father died but Kenny... He loved Kenny more than life itself. He just wished he could've told him that. Maybe if he had, Kenny would still have been alive. After everyone left, Tweek stayed behind. No one knows what he said to the grave during the hours he sat there.

 _Stella: Then what happened Daddy?_

 _Kelly: Yeah Daddy, what happened to Mr. Tweek?_

 _Stan: Well..._

As the months went by, Tweek grew more and more depressed. He stopped going to school, he looked tired, and his eyes were as if he cried every day. One day, his mother had reported him missing. Two days later, he was found dead, lying on top of Kenny's grave. There was no cause of death or any explanation for how he got there in the first place..

 _Stan: I know that ever since then, I've been guilty for not being there for Kenny like a friend was supposed to be._

 _Kyle: The girls aren't asleep yet?_

 _Stan: They wanted to hear a sad story tonight. I told them about Kenny and Tweek._

 _Kyle: I don't like that story..._

 _Stan: Me either but they wanted a sad story so I told one._

 _Kelly: I'm sleepy now..._

 _Stella: Me too..._

 _Stan: Goodnight girls._


End file.
